


Snow play

by Theatrebaby88



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrebaby88/pseuds/Theatrebaby88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely out of character for all involved but it's a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow play

The evening drew in and the ladies were knee deep in snow. Connie grumbled as she pulled her wellington boot out of a drift, "This weather is no good for my arthritis." She complained as she trudged along side Ros and Jo through an empty London street. 

Ros pulled her coat round herself, "It's snow, Connie, and it will be gone in a few days, you're not in Russia any more. Your arthritis will be just fine.. " She replied firmly, "I'm stuck with a pensioner and a bloody snow-fairy." She muttered under her breath.

Jo saw the sour looks on the women's faces, "You two could turn milk! Lighten up it's a bit of snow!" With that, she lifted a handful.

Ros glared at her, "Don't you bloody well da-oah!" She was hit up the face with a snowball.

Jo was chuckling like a naughty school girl and Connie burst out laughing.

Ros gave Jo a glare that could have re-frosted the street. Then failed to tell her giggling younger co-worker, about the iced over man-hole ahead.

Ros smiled, Connie flinched, and Jo let out a yelp as she flailed for a few milliseconds before falling onto her backside. She picked herself up and threw a glare at Ros,"You saw the ice.."

Ros shrugged, "I thought you would too."

Connie rubbed her arms, "Ohh, a strong whiskey will do me good." She told the others as they passed a pub.

Ros turned round and shook her head, "Once you're in home."

Connie gave a 'hm' at Ros; words, "So be it."

The trio slowly walked on.  Connie was constantly complaining about the cold, Ros looked like she wanted to die, and Jo looked uncomfortable in her soaking jeans.

Ros couldn't conceal a sight chuckle when Jo muttered how her arse was cold. "I'm sure someone will warm it willingly."

Jo glared and pouted slightly, "Sod!" She then lifted another handful of snow and lobbed it at Ros.

The other blonde glared and stood to full height, "Alright, pixie, you are bloody well on."

 Ros ran after, then grabbed grabbed Jo and shoved her down  into the snow then sat on her. "Go on...throw another one.."

Jo turned her head to the side, "Connie, help!" She half laughed half shrieked.

Connie smiled, "Gladly." She walked over to the pair and stood, as Ros pinned Jo.

The former FSB spy  then simply kicked snow over both of her junior colleagues.."That will teach the both of you."

Ros was stunned, absolutely stunned.

Jo was laughing so hard,

Ros took off a glove and shoved it in her friends mouth, "Shut up Jo...just shut up."

 

 


End file.
